I Said We Would Meet Again
by ForeverAGnome
Summary: Every day after school Chihiro visits the place where her adventure began. It's Chihiro's graduation day and she's making her final journey to the red building CxH Pic here http://ryougirl.deviantart/I-Said-We-Would-Meet-Again-96426459?offset -equals- 10


**A/N- Hello everyone, I haven't actually posted anything in a while even though I've been working on 3 new stories. Whoopsie! I'll finish them sometime... I saw this beautiful drawing of Chihiro and Haku meeting again and I was just so moved by it. I realized I needed to write a story (even if it is short) for it. The art can be found here **h t t p ://r y o u g i r l . d e v i a n t a r t / i – S a i d – W e – W o u l d – M e e t – A g a I n – 9 6 4 2 6 4 5 9 ? o f f s e t = 10 ** (without the obnoxious spaces). I just found it browsing and I'm so glad I did. Ryougirl is a wonderful artist so you should all go check her out! =P Kay, please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Spirited Away, Haku, Chihiro, or even the damn red building. ...yet... Muahahaha! Kidding, kidding. Kay reading time NOW! =D**

I looked around the woods. Here I was again. At the red "carnival" building. The red building that held the biggest adventure of my life and the love of my life. It had been 7 years and at this point I believed both were the past and were never coming back. Every day after school for the past 7 years I religiously made my trek towards the gate to the Spirit World. Every time I hoped to see something there. I wanted to see even a hint of the wonders I enjoyed in my time in the Spirit world. Nothing and no one ever showed up.

"I'm leaving soon," I said to no one. This was something I did every time I went to this place. I told whoever was listening what was going on. "Graduation was today," I continued. "I'll be going to college at the end of the summer to do spirits know what there. Maybe I should just take a year off... then what? Ugh..." I fell to the ground and leaned against a tree. I allowed myself to get lost in my thoughts. College...job...money...new life... I have to give up being a kid.

"Why do I still even come here? Stupid!" I exclaimed and rested my forehead on my knees. "Stupid..." I muttered into the. I few tears escaped my eyes. I'm alone. He's not coming. We'll never see each other again. He's not coming.

I sighed and pulled myself up. I wiped dirt and tears off of myself. _One last look, _I thought. _One last look at the place that started it all..._

I turned around and stared at the gate for a good long time. I must have been standing there for ages because the next thing I knew the sun was setting. "I'm leaving," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. "I'm leaving... I'm leaving!" I yelled and hit the ground running. Tears and hair were blocking my vision and I tripped over a root. "Just as clumsy as always," I mumbled to myself and got back up.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed mine. I whipped my head around. My alert, brown eyes met blue-green, calm ones. I gasped in shock when I realized who it was. "I said we would meet again, didn't I?" the man said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"My gods. It's really you. Haku!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling my body closer to his. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. He smelled like a warm sea breeze. I started crying. Right then and there. I cried for all those years alone, I cried for all the times I missed him, I cried for our meeting, I cried for my happiness, our happiness.

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here," Haku mumbled in my ear. "It's okay."

I slowly stopped crying and pulled back a little so I could look at Haku. My Haku.

His hair was much longer than last time (although, so was mine). It was now mid-back and pulled back in a hair-tie. He was taller, taller than me by 4 or 5 inches maybe. His eyes were exactly the same, though. Still warm, calm, and kind. His face had only become older looking but was still the face I loved. I smiled noticing he had teared up too (not as extreme as me though hehe).

He smiled at me. I hugged him again. "I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," he replied and held me tighter. "I don't want to have to miss you ever again. I heard you..." he trailed off. I looked at him questioningly and waited for him to continue. "I heard you every day when you went to the gate. I heard you talking... I don't want you to leave," he finished and held me protectively. "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten to you sooner. I'm so sorry I hurt you," he said looking so upset.

"It's okay. I forgive you and I'm not going anywhere without you," I replied smiling. We looked into each others eyes. I wanted the moment to last forever. It was so perfect. I leaned closer to his face. Haku closed in the last few centimeters that separated our lips. I felt so loved, so whole, and so happy because I knew, for once, things were as real as they'll get. Haku and Chihiro, whole at last. My man can really keep a promise!

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading! It makes me feel loved. Now go and review my story. No flamers please. This is all in good fun. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I love you alllll!!**

**Tailz**


End file.
